


珍珠

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 2012情人節賀文。這是一個…小丑魚與蚌的故事，從頭到尾沒有出場半個人類，對海鮮過敏不適者請儘速離開。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	珍珠

  
從前從前，在廣闊的海洋裡有個漆黑無光的蚌，由於他有著滿佈著藻類的黯淡表面，以及深深的褶曲、不規則的殼緣──整體而言顯得有些猙獰可怖的奇特外型，以至於大多數時間裡，這個黑蚌都得以不受其他海底生物打擾，他總靜靜吐著氣泡，日復一日地躲在某顆巨大岩石的縫隙邊緣，無聲無息過著自己的生活。  
  
──喔，更正，是近年來的大多數時間。雖然黑蚌從不願意想起沉睡在記憶深處裡的不愉快往事，但相較於其他同類，以及所見過的其他生物而言，他似乎擁有著不得了的記憶力。  
  
無論是前天遊過的一隻海馬（從那被魚群擠得跌跌撞撞的樣子看來顯然是迷了路，他得意地想），又或者十二年三個月四天五小時六分零七秒以前有過一面之緣的某隻海龜（他覺得自己甚至還記得對方甲殼上的紋路），沒有什麼事情是他不記得的，然而，也沒有什麼事情是他覺得自己還願意記得的。  
  
生命對他來說其實不好也不壞──黑蚌通常並不願意承認這點，他更喜歡自己擁有足夠多的理由可以抱怨上一整天的時刻，並且毫不在意這些總是充斥在他心中的怨氣，從實際客觀的角度來看是否公平。  
  
──反正也沒有其他生物會來向他抱怨這個。他滿意地想著。  
  
**  
  
然而這樣平和的日子要結束也往往是無預警的，這樣的悲劇再次發生在某一天某個海水顯得特別明亮璀璨的時分裡。  
  
──他早該知道，這種居住環境對著你顯出特別親善的一面時通常不會有好事。  
  
但或許是受到那些搖曳晃動著的光影所投下的波紋給蠱惑，大多時間總是安逸窩在殼內的黑蚌難得讓自己打開了比平常多的幅度，好欣賞著（雖然砸爛他的蚌殼也不會承認有這種愛好）眼前的一切。  
  
就在他沉浸在一片珍貴的和樂平靜之中時，突然感受到身前一陣水流刷過，接著便是異物大量迅速的入侵，這使他死命晃動著並試圖用包裹著自身的海水洗掉那些刺痛的不適感。  
  
「我發誓，呸呸……」黑蚌努力地吐著混進殼內的沙礫，在混濁的視野範圍內捕捉到一抹鮮艷的橘紅後，他怒氣高漲地從殼底對那隻生物發出一連串威脅性的咆嘯：「你，年輕的魚，咳咳……再對我做一次那樣的行為！咳……就會發現自己的尾鰭突然被從根部切成兩段！」  
  
「哇──喔──！太酷了，是誰教你那樣講話的？」一隻橘白相間的小丑魚急急停下了游勢，或許是興奮的緣故，他盯著眼前的生物又多翻滾了幾圈，接著好奇地對著那個黑漆漆、外表起伏不平的物體瞇了瞇眼。「呃…… **蚌** 先生？」  
  
看著沒多搭理自己，只是時不時震動著吐出一團沙塵的蚌類。小丑魚又歪了歪身子，再度開口：「對了，我爸爸說……所有的蚌殼裡都有珍珠。」  
  
「胡說。去去，找你那……老爸去！」忍住差點脫殼而出的粗話，但又或許是為著一種令他憎惡的似曾相識感，黑蚌壓低了嗓音，以這些年來最嚴厲的語氣說道。  
  
「但是……」小丑魚像是在忍耐著什麼似地圓睜著眼睛，隨後鼓起了兩頰，接著又低下了頭。「他們……爸爸和媽媽，他們都不在了。」  
  
「喔。」良久過後，不知道該說什麼好的黑蚌靜靜表示。  
  
  
**  
  
「又是你這討人厭的小鬼。」感覺到殼上一陣騷動，蚌微微開了一條縫。「波賽頓在上啊！能不能行行好，不要再像隻 **打嗝的魟魚** 一樣瘋瘋癲癲地朝我身上甩沙子了。」  
  
「你也早，蚌先生。」一個緊急煞車才沒衝過頭栽進珊瑚群的小丑魚帶著歡快的表情，舉起一邊的鰭輕輕朝他的新朋友揮了揮。  
  
看著那張歡快的，充滿各種表情，不能片刻處於靜態的臉，被在眼前翻來轉去的鮮艷色彩搞得頭昏眼花的黑蚌默默地詛咒著他所能想到的一切──他詛咒這片該死的海洋，詛咒那些過得太安逸（其實只是剛好游過被他算上一筆）的無恥章魚，並盡可能不在這一長串的清單中加入這條死小鬼的父母──看在他們已經獲得永遠的寧靜的份上。倒不是說他不對之感到羨慕。  
  
──作為一個……一切經歷都太過清晰地停留在腦海裡的蚌，也許只有另一個世界能讓他幸運地擁有忘記的權利。  
  
**  
  
一個星期過去了。  
  
「……名字。」  
「嗯？什麼？」正熱衷於用舀起的細小砂石清理掉蚌殼上那些滑膩苔類的小丑魚沒聽見。  
  
──最近這小賴皮鬼可真是把這裡當成他平日的踏青好去處了。 _愚蠢_ 。黑蚌不以為然地想。  
  
「名字，意思是你叫什麼，或者別人稱呼你的方式。無禮的小鬼。我假設你的聽覺器官沒被幾叢海草給堵住－－雖然更有可能問題是出在別的地方，誰知道呢。」感覺到上層的殼正遭外力接觸，黑蚌不自在地微微顫動，低聲嘟噥著。  
  
──他實在無法習慣突然間被如此對待。雖然關於名字的蠢問題讓他一脫口就後悔了……自己可沒有和這條陌生魚熟識起來的意思。黑蚌在心中發誓。但至少，那些在表殼上磨啊刷啊的觸感如他所願地暫時止住了。  
  
「喔……」聽了那些尖酸刻薄的的話語，小丑魚只是似懂非懂地咯咯笑著，以一種顫動著全身的方式，接著用左鰭拍拍自己的側腹。  
  
「你真聰明。」年幼的魚想了想後，真誠地說道。  
  
「……」黑蚌從未想過自己也有啞口無言的時候。  
  
**  
  
「那個什麼 _哼哼利_ 還是 _哈瑞兒_ 的，所以你又來了。」已經習慣了天天被潑撒的砂粒喚醒的黑蚌今日正感心情惡劣，於是他只將殼微微開了一條線，刻意地那麼說道。  
  
「是哈利，蚌先生，」年輕的小丑魚字字斟酌地發著自己名字的音，隨後又轉了轉眼珠，聳了聳身子。「也有可能是哈尼，我不知道。我很久……沒有聽到自己的名字了，所以──」  
  
「進去， _立刻_ ！」來不及咀嚼話題中承載著的感傷。一瞬間瞥見小丑魚身後景象的黑蚌只能高喊警示著── **該死的，該死** ──那窄得連鰩魚都不知道能不能鑽入的縫最好是能奇蹟似地塞進一隻體型尚未成長完全的熱帶魚。  
  
一些紫藍色光暈一圈圈擴散著，自遠方朝他們的方向婆娑搖曳而來。這些年來的經驗讓黑蚌十分清楚那是什麼──海底的無聲獵食者。他們將用絲狀觸手撫過每一條受到幽光吸引，對那美麗景象所象徵的危險性毫不知情的獵物。而只要給那橢圓的囊狀體蜇上一口……  
  
他警戒地注視著，並忽然察覺到一抹彷彿受到蠱惑的橘白條紋正從自己身旁興致勃勃地離開，似乎決意要迎著那團光源游去。 **不！快回來──** 黑蚌狂亂地想著。他知道自己對這名年輕的魚並不算友善，但這不代表他希望看到對方的死亡──即使往昔他曾不只一次地冷冷旁觀，在這群透明的獵食者享用身下犧牲品之時……  
  
他就是恨著這個： _你明明一切都知道，卻什麼也無法改變，那個笨小鬼就快要去見他父母了，雖然他的蠢父親當年是如此令人憎厭……不、不不不──拜託不要。_  
  
──於是在哈利終於進入那片冷冽且美麗的藍紫光芒中，並且在那裡頭悠游來去時，為腦內一幕幕死亡的情景回憶所困，全身僵硬發冷的黑蚌只能不敢置信地瞪向眼前所見，並在玩夠了的橘白身軀朝自己一路開開心心地歪七扭八翻滾著──正如平日那樣瘋癲──游回來時，湧起了一股十分想用殼縫扼殺對方的衝動。  
  
「蚌先生──」小丑魚眼中閃亮亮的，玩性未減的他歡呼著繞著黑蚌游了幾圈，絲毫未察眼前的同伴就在剛剛－－打開了比平時更大的幅度。而為了自身的安全考量，對一枚蚌而言那該是多麼不尋常的一件事。  
  
……竟然都忘了這孩子是一條小丑魚。雖然不知道為什麼──他得承認這點，但這個卑鄙的魚種向來是海底少數不用畏懼那群水母的生物之一。著實鬆了一口氣，總算找回理智的黑蚌憤恨且倍感恥辱地想著。他絕對不會承認自己罕有地出現了「遺忘」的情形（對因此而造成的誤判是如此不可原諒，但這種情況的發生卻又給他帶來驚訝感），或者，對那條笨魚仍能這樣呼喚著自己而感到一陣安心。  
  
也許這種感覺算不上是……討厭。當愉快的小丑魚終於喘著氣停下那些打轉行為，繼而再度將注意力放回他同伴殼上那些藻類時，黑蚌不情不願地在心裡對自己讓步著。  
  
──喔不，他要收回這句話。那該死的白痴在幹嘛！看著專注地 **咀嚼起** 自己身上那些海藻的哈利，黑蚌幾乎感到驚恐。 _很好，現在你晉升為他不可或缺的野餐籃了。_ 終於能回想起小丑魚飲食內容都有些什麼的他不無諷刺地想著。  
  
**  
  
「西弗－－西弗勒斯──」某個熟悉的稚嫩童音大老遠就呼喊著傳來。  
  
「我聽見了，聽見了！」黑蚌憤怒地第一百次詛咒起告訴這尾小王八蛋自身名字的那個傢伙，他發誓無論是其他的哪個誰，自己都會毫不猶豫地用銳利的殼峰宰掉它。然而，然而這個天殺的傢伙──好像極其不幸地就是他自己。  
  
「早安。」輕輕拍了拍蚌殼，無論何時都一身鮮艷的小丑魚滿意地說著，照慣例忽略了他年長同伴的惡劣脾氣──這是說，如果他曾經有絲毫意識到這點的話。  
  
「不早了。我假設你或許能稍稍留意到，」黑蚌以一種就事論事的語氣乾巴巴地闡述道：「這裡四下一片光亮，夜行魚類早就窩回他們的老巢，並且從水色還濛亮時起算，到現在至少有七批魚群經過前面那個海溝了。」  
  
「對不起……」至少聽出了對方不高興之意的小丑魚喪氣地低垂了身子，連色澤看上去都錯覺般地黯淡了許多。「我今天在床上睡晚了。那些海葵一直都很舒服，我躺下去就很難靠自己醒來。」  
  
「……哈利。」黑蚌望著眼中氤氳著一層霧氣，聞言正可憐巴巴注視著自己的小丑魚，無可奈何地在內心嘆了口氣──他到底是墮落到多深的深淵裡才會選擇讓自己將下面這番話說出口：「我……並沒有責怪的意思。只是你來到的時間點較平日而言……太晚了，而畢竟考量到最近海裡的情況並不算平靜……」  
  
──幾乎是絕望地瞪著還在等待自己繼續解釋下去，仍處於懵懵懂懂狀態的幼魚。很好，他豁出去了－－伴隨著一陣憤怒咆嘯，投降了的黑蚌恨恨地呼喘著氣說著：「意思就是我開始擔心你這傻孩子路上出了意外把自己變成一尾死魚，滿意了吧？」  
  
不可思議地弭平這股憤怒──卻又成功地激起黑蚌另一種情緒的是一陣溫和的嗓音：「對不起，我知道了，下次會注意的。我 _也_ 喜歡你，西弗勒斯。」  
  
「抱歉，我剛剛有 **那樣** 說嗎？對一尾總是來煩我的小丑魚表示好感？」黑蚌惡狠狠地問著。  
「沒說過，但你是的。我能夠感覺到。」橘白相間的小丑魚咯咯笑著，在他夥伴的身邊繞著圈游來游去。  
  
**  
  
時間悠悠晃晃地過去。某一天，當周遭景色的輪廓在微微光亮之中尚未變得完全清晰時，黑蚌早已清醒。隨著年歲增長，睡眠時間越來越短暫的他冷靜地想著這些日子以來，日日被迫與一條魚長時相處時所觀察到的一切：那條小傢伙特別喜歡吃一些肉眼幾乎看不見的浮游生物，他不喜歡被無視，喜歡像隻小瘋子一樣翻滾來側轉去，不喜歡安靜下來，喜歡喋喋不休地說著沒意義的話；當他心情低落時會用尾鰭一掃一掃著地面的泥沙，情緒高昂時則會迅速地繞著自己打轉……憤怒時呢？好像是身上的橘色區塊色澤變得更為亮眼，嗯，事實上那轉而變成某種……幾乎逼近珊瑚的明艷紅色，飽滿得幾乎溢出。  
  
那是年幼的小丑魚某次為了抗辯和自己這樣一枚死氣沉沉的蚌相處一事並不是那麼無聊、討厭──哈利還用了什麼基礎詞語來著？──的時候他偶然見得的。就像他們交情有多深一樣，孩子似乎未曾在其他時候對自己那樣發怒……不，更可能只是哈利能理解的詞彙數量仍可憐地貧弱的緣故。他想著自己當時足夠惡毒的華麗用詞一陣輕笑。幾分鐘後，細細地回味了一會當時情景的黑蚌再度收斂了心神。  
  
──無論如何，對自己的親近和依賴……如果不是別無選擇或者精神錯亂，顯然就只能是某種渴求注意和尋求慰藉的情結，失去雙親的幼魚理當如此。某日某刻，如果哈利能幸運地活到足夠年長，這一切就會過去。黑蚌冷漠地歸結出一個足夠理性的假想，並選擇無視自己已然習慣有條精力旺盛的幼魚待在身旁，也不敢設想失去之後會是什麼情形的事實。  
  
**  
  
如黑蚌早已預料的。隨著體型變得一天比一天大，他注意到哈利的心性也逐漸出現了轉變。  
  
年輕的小丑魚現在會在他同伴的一陣冷嘲熱諷之後沉思般地陷入寧靜，會偶爾對黑蚌的見解提出質疑，會極其開朗地在猜對了某件事後放聲大笑──不是以那種年幼時期的咯咯輕笑方式──依然活潑，但又不全然如此。  
  
也許有關哈利的一切都是如此難以解釋和看清，他認識這個孩子太久，又站得太近了，以至於無法從那些龐大且瑣碎的面向中梳理出那鮮艷的身影的全部模樣。  
  
那條小丑魚就像他身軀滿覆著的主要顏色……生機勃勃又熱情洋溢，這枚年長的蚌訝異地發現自己無意間見證並相當程度參與了的這條年輕魚的成長過程，並發覺也許他更該感到吃驚的是：哈利並沒怎麼受到他孤僻陰沉的個性影響，反而像是要把這名活在岩石一角的安靜蚌類也一併帶入那個多彩多姿的新奇世界一樣，依然如同過往，樂於與他的年長朋友保持著往來互動。只是相較起那個幼年期仍會在捱在自己身旁小睡一頓的小鬼，黑蚌不由得對現在的青年興起某種難以言喻的……被疏離感。  
  
或許是那條年輕的魚變得較為沉穩，不再心血來潮就翻滾個兩圈，不再童言稚語地重複一些基本單字，不再口齒不清地試圖表達什麼，也不再……沒事就用鰭對黑蚌的上緣輕拍個兩下，繼而在對方不滿的咕噥聲中再度不以為意地表示起自己的親暱之情……的緣故。  
  
如果說這樣的成長是必然的，那麼他們之間──長日的那些相處模式所產生的變化自然也是無可避免的。畢竟沒有什麼還活著的生物是不會變的。因為自身卓越的記憶力，不得不注意到所有微小細節的西弗勒斯冷冷地想著：接下來那隻笨魚就會樂呵呵地游來告訴自己他成為一窩子小魚的父親了，不，也許連告知都不會， _想想看，你又算得上是什麼呢？一個一度替補了雙親位置的兼職保父？或者一個奇形怪狀的野餐藍？那小鬼已經不需要忍受一個沒有其他選擇時只好繼續忍受的同伴了，他不再孤孤單單，所以你此刻的處境也是合情合理……_  
  
有鑑於年輕－－而不再是年幼的哈利顯然已經擁有自己的生活圈──從這陣子明顯減少了來訪次數……確切來說，是越來越少的情況推斷，看來他終將與那唯一一名長久以來……在忍受自己這件事上頭極為成功的生物……分道揚鑣。  
  
_──不在這裡的時候你都在哪裡？_ 作為一枚從不主動過問他人私事，並對此項原則相當重視的黑蚌，在幾日之前久違地見到那隻他永遠不會錯認的小丑魚後，差點失誤地脫口說出，這個近日以來如同一根硬刺鯁在心頭的疑問。  
  
……然而他又有什麼立場呢？西弗勒斯從來不會問哈利多餘的問題，除此之外，他畢竟還有自己的尊嚴要維護。  
  
**  
  
「你應該聽說了，不過我想還是親自來跟你講一聲比較好，因為婚禮就在最近快要舉行了，西弗。抱歉我這陣子常常抽不出空來找你，你知道的，總是一堆事前的準備工作。」笑顏逐開的小丑魚的聲音聽起來充滿了濃濃的喜悅，興奮的程度前所未見。「我從──來沒過那麼多顏色的海草、各種花紋的螺殼，還有各種沒見過的東西，他們到底是從哪弄來那些玩意的？這絕對將是我會經歷的最盛大的一件喜事！」  
  
──然而回應這番侃侃而談的是一陣無邊的靜謐。  
  
「嘿，保重。好嗎？」短暫逗留後，準備離開的哈利對著一直毫無反應，僅是緊閉著厚殼的同伴猶豫地說道。對方顯然看上去比過往任何一刻都還來得更加……毫無生氣，而這讓年輕的小丑魚有些擔心。「你有……什麼事是想告訴我的嗎？」  
  
「真囉唆。」一陣靜謐後，他同伴的聲音透過厚殼幾不可聞地悶悶響起。「那麼你得到我的恭喜了，快滾吧。」  
  
活過了好些年頭，以為自己不會再為什麼而心神動搖的西弗勒斯在狹窄的黑暗中靜靜地想著。如果不是長年覆裹著自體的厚殼所供與的這份安全感，他不確定自己那層不動聲色的障眼壁壘是否能支撐到整句話說完才崩裂。  
  
_所以，總算等到這刻了_ 。隨著哈利的迅速游離，周遭的海域又恢復一片平靜，不知何時展開了一條縫的黑蚌默默地將那抹身影，以及其後的廣闊淡藍色背景盡收眼底──並未忽略對方的游速──看上去對離開此地一事是多麼迫不及待。  
  
_他以前從不這樣的……所以你該知道一切都結束了_ 。沉浸在某種死寂的自厭感裡，黑蚌緩慢地閉上了殼，獨自孕育著他那讓人嗤笑的，充斥著鮮艷橘白色條紋的夢。  
  
「 _我最喜歡你了。_ 」夢境的結尾總是與某些日子裡的回憶交錯，停留在某些時候，那些……哈利總是時常這麼說著，而自己每次都對此全然嗤之以鼻的時候。  
  
**  
  
日復一日，隨著周遭再度恢復了久遠以前的寧靜，喪失了窺看外界興致的他愈發感到自己的衰老──他開始頻繁地回憶過往，並小心緩慢地輕輕翻閱那些顯得格外耀眼的部份，它們是他這貧乏一生中得到的最珍貴的事物──與此同時，他同樣拒絕承認自己會想念那個曾在身旁打滾的孩子。  
  
_……對這種多愁善感唯一的解答就是：你的確上了年紀。_ 斷定一切都結束了的西弗勒斯無情地恥笑自己。他那失去外力打理的殼面又恢復成覆蓋著一層藻類的模樣，但他不覺得自己需要在乎。  
  
──反正再也沒有誰需要從一叢鬱綠藻類中辨認出他的存在了。  
  
與外界隔絕的不知第幾日裡，黑蚌在一片漆黑之中持續檢視著自己的過往記憶，突然感受到身軀一側傳來一股實際的痛覺，默默地忍受著那佔去他不少個體空間的堅實異物，並不由自主地回想這東西的由來……  
  
_「嘿，西弗──看看這個！」某個海水特別清澈的日子裡，體型比相遇時上大不少，卻仍稚氣未脫的小丑魚帶著小小塊的黯黑色物體到來，向他的朋友展示著那有著奇異透光感的多面體。  
  
「珍珠……呃……我是說，你能用這個做出一顆那種東西嗎？」年輕的魚跼促不安地吞吞吐吐著：「它在裡面一定很漂亮──我、我一直……很想看看爸爸說過的『漂亮的圓形東西』到底長什麼樣子。雖然我記不清楚他到底都說過些什麼了……你知道我連自己的名字都……」  
  
「你 **的確** 叫做哈利。」黑蚌簡短地說。  
「所以……你早就知道我了？」小丑魚好奇地停止進食，尾鰭撫過他同伴的邊緣。  
「只有名字。」拒絕透漏更多細節的年長者閉上了他的蚌殼。  
「那我們就別管這件事啦，」知道黑蚌陷入這種狀態就什麼也不會回答的哈利想起了自己的最初目的。「珍珠……西弗勒斯……」  
「波賽頓啊！就不能讓我靜一靜嗎？有沒有哪條魚跟你說過──你實在是個相當難纏的小鬼？」  
「……我已經不小了。」年輕的小丑魚悶悶不樂地開始用尾部反覆掃過地上的泥沙，照那情勢發展也許最終他還能挖出一個坑來。  
  
「……拿來，趁我還沒改變心意前。」聽了好一陣唰唰掃沙聲的黑蚌終於按捺不住，飛快地用一種「我恨透了這世界」的語氣凶巴巴地宣示道，然而那怒氣顯然更多是針對最終仍然妥協了的自身。  
  
「耶──！」混濁的沙霧中立刻竄出了一道豔橙色，前一秒還一副可憐兮兮樣，沿路掃沙掃到一公尺以外的年輕小丑魚有如一隻箭般衝回了他朋友的身邊，豎立身子向上穿梭了五個圈，接著又火速地游下用全身抱住了猶然冷哼著的黑蚌。  
  
「我最最最喜歡你了，西弗勒斯！」一如孩提時代的口吻，他總是如此真誠地說道。  
_  
  
**  
  
婚禮準備以及後續流程所耗費的時間遠比想像中的長，當哈利再度回到那片海域找尋他一生中相識最久的朋友時，已經是一個多月之後的事了。  
  
「西弗－－西弗勒斯──」總算處理完冗長繁務的小丑魚高高興興地在暖洋洋的海水中穿梭悠游著，大約隔著三十個魚身的距離就沿路高聲呼喊起那個再熟悉不過的名字。  
  
然而直到他游到記憶中的位置，迎接這名年輕魚隻的依然只有一片不尋常的死寂。哈利慌張地四下張望著，一股莫名的恐懼襲上心頭──西弗勒斯從來不會保持這麼久的沈寂。上回交談時的情景再度浮現腦海，而倉促離去的年輕的小丑魚每當想起那彷彿哪裡不對勁的氛圍時，偶爾會興起一種輕微不安的感覺，但他又無法猜出到底是哪個環節出了問題。  
  
他非常想念那枚從小就與之朝夕相處著的黑蚌，他喜歡他通體漆黑，有著美麗的、深鑿著的溝紋的殼面晃映著光影的樣子，也喜歡聽著對方說些奇聞趣事──雖然本意更接近嘲諷，而非單純的介紹。他們的友誼向來是如此牢靠，哈利從不曾懷疑他年長朋友的忠誠──如果說這片廣闊的海洋裡還有誰會唯一無條件地付出所有時間來支持著他的情緒、他的需求，那麼就只有西弗勒斯了。  
  
──就像是自己在這世界上的唯一依靠。終於在成片的綠色中發覺了一抹熟悉的形狀，懸著的心總算安放下來的年輕的魚邊想起了那個不耐的嗓音曾是如何笨拙地哄著自己的情景，吻部邊笑彎成了弧狀。  
  
「西──弗──」他開始繞著那枚隱沒在叢生藻類之下的黑蚌打轉，隨即則又開始擔心起對方的健康程度。綠藻未免太多了，它們幾乎掩去了在當中若隱若現著的黑殼約莫八成面積……年輕的小丑魚幾乎不記得他朋友有哪刻曾經展露過這副頹廢的模樣。  
  
出於一陣不祥的預感。他開始甩動著魚尾拍打著殼面，一開始只是輕掃，繼而隨著毫無動靜的反應，幾乎是狂亂地猛擊著──殼面那些銳利的起伏割畫著他的尾部，將鱗片都劃去許多，那之下甚至開始滲出一些血來。失去西弗勒斯？他沒有準備好要面對這個，他怎麼可能……  
  
──就在年輕的小丑魚強忍著抽泣聲，眼中滾動著淚水時，蚌殼幾乎難以察覺地輕微動了一下。  
  
「西弗！太好了……太好了……感謝波賽頓，你沒事……」哈利淚眼汪汪地撲上了他的朋友，以一種熟練地避開銳利之處的方式。  
  
「我不記得自己曾經對那個稱呼授予任何同意，西弗？那是誰的名字。」停滯了好一陣後，黑蚌找回了某種熟練的應對方式，接著充滿不耐煩地說：「好了，年輕的小丑魚，你找我有什麼事？」  
  
──哈利瞬間驚呆了。他被自己的朋友徹底遺忘了嗎？就在終於確認對方還好端端活著因而鬆了口氣的喜悅之後？  
  
**  
  
「你這蠢小鬼都到底做了些什麼！」終於察覺不對勁的黑蚌瞪著年輕小丑魚，發覺那曾經美麗的渾圓尾巴如今幾乎撕扯成條狀的慘狀，忘記了自己前一刻仍保持著刻意疏遠態度的他臉色驟變。「波賽頓在上啊！楞在那做什麼，還不快點過來讓我看看。」  
  
明白事情原委後，在年長者的堅持下，哈利的尾部暫時用海草覆蓋了起來。由於成為了傷患──而且某個怒意高漲著的「兇手」仍得負上一部分責任的關係，年輕的小丑魚則得以躺在他朋友的旁邊，為那聲線飽含著焦急關切，仍在叨叨絮絮指責自己魯莽的熟悉語氣傻傻地咯笑著。  
  
「我記得某個蠢貨傷到的不是腦部。」黑蚌溫和地說，聲音中仍隱隱藏有慍怒。「……現在，解釋一下大老遠跑來的原因？」  
  
「嗯，因為我很想念你。」年輕的小丑魚直率地回答。  
「是啊，考量到你曾委託我的東西。」黑蚌漠不關心地說。  
「我委託……什麼？」哈利歪了歪身子，苦思了一陣。「啊……珍珠！你已經做出來了嗎？我想看──」  
  
睽違已久，再度無預警地被興奮過度的小丑魚甩上了一堆沙石後，嗆咳著的黑蚌的怒意直直攀上了最高點。  
  
「你就跟你傲慢自大的老爸一樣煩！只會一個勁地往我殼內塞泥沙！要珍珠就拿去吧，我的確還欠著你一份 _新婚禮物_ 不是嗎？現在，行行好，滾──！」  
  
──接著，一顆黯淡無光，長得有些歪扭的珠子應聲滾了出來。  
  
黑蚌直喘著氣，死死瞪著那顆他孕育了多年的破珠子，接著，下一秒就只能轉而瞪向立刻發出歡呼並俯衝著游去，最後小心翼翼捧起它的年輕小丑魚。  
  
「你是怎麼做到的？這 _太不可思議_ 了……」哈利虔誠且敬畏地看著躺在鰭中的小巧物體。「用沙子也能創造這麼厲害的事物嗎？」  
  
「當然不，蠢小鬼。」西弗勒斯此刻氣得想脫離他的殼去揍那條魚一頓。「你很高興是吧？當然了，痛的畢竟不是你。你年輕的腦袋裡以為層層包裹著它的是什麼？是某種奇蹟嗎？──哈，別開玩笑了。」  
  
年長的蚌繼續惡意地嘲諷著：「那是痛楚存在過的證明。一枚蚌受到異物刺激又沒辦法自個取出來，你覺得他會怎麼做？那顆破珠子只是我在疼痛之下產生排斥感所形成的一層又一層的覆蓋物集合……遺憾地並不是什麼珍貴的寶物，讓你失望了。」  
  
「 **什麼──？** 我、我不知道！……等等，那為什麼你願意這麼做？」對聽聞到的事實又驚又懼，眼淚又在哈利的眼眶中打轉，他開始喃喃自語。「還有，一直對我很好的你為何這麼生氣？因為我太久沒來了嗎？但我說過自己要去幫忙規劃一個世紀婚禮……你也知道海蛇們很難安定下來，那兩條當事蛇家族間又曾是世仇……」  
  
「海蛇？」原本打算要閉上殼裝死，對接下來可能展開的話題不聞不問的黑蚌聞言一滯。他突然意識到自己當時那番順理成章的猜想，實際上可能錯得多麼離譜。  
  
「對啊，」年輕的魚狐疑地投去一瞥。「你不是也知道嗎？那陣子事情好亂，大家合力阻止了一場決鬥，出現了婚前憂鬱症的新娘還差點被這個季節的潮流沖走……這些事情十字路口的魚群們整天傳來傳去的，我猜邀請帖還可能大部分都是靠他們發的。我上次趕著去幫忙商借螺殼呢……真是龐大的家族，盛食物的盤子都不夠用了……」  
  
「等一下…… **你根本不知道，對嗎？** 」終於發現了癥結點的小丑魚板起了臉。「你想成什麼了？我想想……新婚禮物？我的婚禮？你真的以為我要是結婚了會不邀請你嗎？──不，這太荒謬了，我也根本沒打算結婚。西弗勒斯……有哪個蚌對你說過，你實在很會胡思亂想嗎？」  
  
緩口氣後，渾身怒漲著明艷鮮紅之色的小丑魚繼續說道：「好了，讓我猜猜，你為什麼要一聲不吭地忍受著疼痛，直到弄出那顆珍珠來，如果我知道它是這麼一個會讓你不舒服的東西的話，絕對不會提出要求……為什麼不告訴我？」  
  
_……不，無論那是為什麼都不關你的事你這蠢魚，不要發現，拜託不要──_  
  
「那是因為我？你在乎我，那顆珍珠……是為了我而生的。」似乎是想通了的哈利安靜地結論，他看上去是如此詫異……不敢置信，過了一會卻又像想起什麼似的喜孜孜地繼續說著：「真要說到結婚的話……比起這片海洋中其他任何生物──我還是最喜歡你了，西弗。」  
  
「喔，可否請您閉嘴？」又羞又惱，彷彿受到極大刺激的黑蚌整個殼都劇烈震動著，他氣勢洶洶地飛快怒斥道：「把這些這麼多年來已經說爛的話省下來用在其他對象身上也許能幫一條小丑魚找到個沒什麼智商分辨話語真假但是有著漂亮紋路的伴，就像是那邊，看到了吧？正拋著媚眼的那條。好了，現在你何不滾蛋呢？」  
  
「但是，我……」年輕的小丑魚依然想說些什麼，但在他打算開口時，那黑色的厚殼再度緊緊閉了起來，並且顯然鐵了心不再有所動搖。  
  
**  
  
他在夜半被輕輕喚醒，迷迷糊糊間下意識地打開了一條細縫，意外地發現年輕的魚還留在自己身邊，並再度以那種虔誠且敬畏的眼神凝視著某個浮現著暖白色光暈的明亮物體──是那顆白天時看來絲毫不起眼的珍珠。  
  
西弗勒斯怔楞著看著那個光彩璀璨流轉著的珠子，他可沒聽說過有哪顆珍珠會在夜晚發光。  
  
「它真漂亮，不是嗎？」覆在夜晚的陰影之下同樣一團黑漆漆小丑魚安靜地說：「我就知道……你做出的事物必然也是神秘而美麗的，而且同樣一不留神就容易錯過……就像你黑漆漆的，要是當時我再游得快一點就沒辦法遇到你了。真感謝小時候那還不發達的尾鰭。」  
  
「……但不要再有下次了，我不願意你再次忍受痛苦，特別只是為了我某個愚蠢的要求。等等，西弗，先不要反駁，在這方面我是不會同意你發表的任何相反觀點的。我在參與那場婚禮時想了很多──他們都說我該找條年輕的魚定下來，擁有自己的一窩卵，然後跟孩子們玩耍，看他們一天一天長大……」  
  
「但是我一點也不期望那些，從來也沒有。」年輕的魚似乎對於接下來準備要說的話十分躊躇不決，他的聲音失去了平日的輕快，緊繃得像是另一條魚。「我喜歡你，西弗勒斯──雖然我說了很多次，但它其實在某天就已經變成了……另外一種意思。」  
  
「那意思是說，我愛你。你這多疑的傻蚌。這世上還有誰會這樣對我呢？……在我揉去眼中泥沙時憂心忡忡地注視，在我想起父母時一遍又一遍地給予安慰──喔好啦，我們都知道你不擅長這個。但無論如何，你總是試著去做任何對我好的事，用盡你最大的努力。聽好，別再裝出凶狠的樣子啦，畢竟我看透你了──你也是愛我的，我能夠感覺到。」  
  
「你這……」不禁對這啞口無言情境感到似曾相識的黑蚌躊躇掙扎著，仍是好半天說不出一句話來。  
  
「哈利……」嘆了口氣，西弗勒斯來回斟酌了很久，仍然不知道能說什麼的他只能托出這個他時刻惦在心上的名字。他得承認，這一個多月來自己就跟死了沒兩樣，而他發現──那個由於他嚴苛的，幾乎只能維持基本生命條件的禁閉生活而一度十分接近的世界，也許並不如他所想的那麼美好。  
  
──他曾經覺得遺忘才是好事，但卻不得不慢慢承認，他不想遺忘任何與哈利相處時的點滴。  
  
「過來，讓我好好看看你。」終於在一陣自我掙扎後，他豁出去似地迅速說道：「我也愛你。」  
  
發出成串歡暢的笑聲，年輕的小丑魚帶著那顆流轉著耀眼光華的珍珠，緩慢且堅定地游向他鍾愛的對象；一片漆黑且寂靜的海域之中，他們的身形緊捱著彼此，在乳白色的光芒下顯現出了清楚的輪廓。  
  
  
  
** **聽說是後續的附贈番外** **  
  
  
「西弗，爸爸當年真的朝你扔過泥沙嗎？」  
「──噓，別問了。你這破壞氣氛的傻小子。」  
「反正我以後就會一直待在這裡啦，我們總能有很多『氣氛』的。」  
「……你這小傻魚，你根本不知道那是什麼，對吧？」  
「嗯哼，管它呢──反正我有一個博學的伴侶，他總會告訴我的。」  
「哼哼。想必接下來你就要告訴我，他的名字剛好跟我一樣了？」  
「你真聰明。」  
「毫無新意，這句話你多少年前就說過了。」  
「那就是我很聰明啦，料事如波賽頓。」  
「真是不知羞恥。」  
「……西弗，我睏了。」  
「不知為何，我一點也不感到意外。」  
「西弗……嗯……我要睡了，快道晚安。」  
「……晚安，哈利。」  
「晚安，西弗勒斯。」

**Author's Note:**

> 只是些完結後的雜亂生成史：
> 
> 是說本來預定應該是充滿歡樂的童話，一度因為我個人無意識的自我修正而變得正經起來…還好後來又導回了輕快的正路上。  
> （友人看到中途的感想：只是你就不能再白痴一點歡愉一樣隨便一點嗎（炸）後面越來越正經我好害怕 ）
> 
> 而在虎馬纏身時因為實在太順手，幾度想就這樣順勢轉成悲劇，幸而幫忙確定文風，並表示她就想換口味暫時不想看學術論文了的朋友適時說了一句十分中肯的話：你這是在懲罰讀者嘛b
> 
> －－這篇文最終能堅定地以HE的面目示人還真是要感謝她。
> 
> 底下是一些可有可無的紀錄：
> 
> 1\. 瀏覽了一下網路資料，好像這兩種生物都會吃藻類，真是契合，他們可以一起共進午餐了。  
> 2\. 每天都必須回去睡覺的小丑魚我假定是需要提供保護和餐點的海葵床，這下和黑蚌綁定了之後該怎辦呢？  
> 3\. 其實本來不是婚宴，而是想讓哈利被潮流帶走，怎樣都游不到蚌身邊因而失聯  
> 4\. 想著打開的蚌教授就突然想吃蛤蜊（跪）  
> 5\. 同上，講到吐沙只能想到蛤蜊湯。看起來很不錯的薑絲就這樣擺在打開的蛤蜊上頭浮現在我腦海中…  
> 6\. 此文開始之初，哈利在作者與友人間被戲稱為哈尼莫。（海底總動員）  
> 7\. 為什麼不寫成人魚，是因為我同時寫了別篇人魚史詩文，裡面充滿了糾結的愛情和黑色幽默的設定，一個廚師（龍蝦）會被煮來吃的世界。（非HP）  
> 8\. 一直替換稱呼實在很麻煩。但我真的討厭相同的字詞近距離地出現在彼此周遭。（神經質）  
> 9\. 避免了「你能生出珍珠嗎？」這樣的用法，因為會想到某個不想讓人聯想的成語。  
> 10\. 盡量避免了人類相關用詞，寫非人的麻煩就是不能用：愛人／個人／四下無人…之類的（其他詞忘了）  
> 11\. 雖然想知道蚌殼到底能不能移動（該怎麼移動），時速又是多少，但直到寫完都沒空進一步付諸實行，外加覺得好像不太需要去查。  
> 12\. 故事到底發生在多深的海域我也沒概念。  
> 13\. 好像該看看薛慶的《群》跟《海》。事實上要是架構要求再大一點，我近乎空白的海洋知識就得惡補了。  
> 14\. 喔對了，譯名本身自然沒什麼高低可言，但我自身對賽跟佛字這兩個中文字的字形本來就不是很喜歡，所以…二者中擇了西弗勒斯來使用。  
> 15\. 黑蚌是被詹姆挪扔在那的。（這也解釋了它為何孤身一蚌）  
> 16\. 哈利會在那附近本來就是為了找爸爸說過的年輕時代蚌殼奇遇記當中的故事主角。  
> 17\. 教授恨詹姆真的是因為那隻小丑魚成天潑沙子，幾乎是一種卑鄙的方式。叩兩下撒一次。（無賴兼覺得十分有趣地就是想要顆珍珠）不過詹姆也不知到珍珠是怎樣一個原理，而黑蚌絕對不會主動講的，所以…只是要說小丑魚血脈相傳的胡鬧不休但本質其實還算善良的個性。  
> 18\. 詹姆結婚後就差不多忘了有個蚌這回事（直到有小哈後，某天的講故事時光裡才想起），所以被白白扔在那的教授更恨了。（對他而言整場經歷看下來根本是無意義且莫名其妙的衰小）  
> 19\. 現在我又因為不恰當聯想而想吃蟹堡了。  
> 20\. 教授不想承認，要他說出口不如再多塞幾次沙子的事：感謝詹姆造就日後這段相遇。  
> 21\. 全文開頭的戲謔警告如果成真，作者自己就要先離開。蝦蟹過敏哭哭。


End file.
